


Ситхское танго

by Protego_Maxima, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Юмор, вдохновлено Cell Block Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Они нарвались!





	

КОНФЕРАНСЬЕ:

 

А сейчас шесть жизнерадостных ситхов, прикончивших своих учителей, прямиком из гробниц планеты Коррибан исполнят для вас «Ситхское танго»!

 

Хватит!

Шестнадцать!

Бум!

Не-а!

Иктотчи!

Каан!

 

Они нарвались!

Они нарвались!

Да, мы хотели их убить!

И если б нас так не доставали —

Могли бы дольше тогда прожить!

 

Экзар Кун:

 

Знаете, привычки некоторых ситхов могут просто достать. Вот так и Фридон Надд. Фридон Надд обожал создавать себе новые тела. Нет, не создавать их, а меня учить, чтоб самому воскреснуть! Так вот, как-то раз я вернулся с Явина IV очень усталый и раздражённый. Так хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь не пытался принести меня в жертву, а тут Надд — валяется в усыпальнице, учит алхимии и пытается создать себе новое тело. Нет, не создать — меня заставить. Я говорю: «Надд, я тебя предупреждаю, попытаешься научить меня алхимии ещё хоть раз...» Он попытался. Тогда я достал древний амулет ситхов и жахнул всей мощью своей ярости... прямо ему в башку!

 

Дарт Вейдер:

 

Я встретил Дарта Сидиуса с планеты Набу, и он сказал мне, что у него нет учеников. Я вступил в орден ситхов, и мы начали править вместе. Он руководил Империей, вызывал меня по голосвязи, я разрушал для него храмы и убивал джедаев. А потом я узнал, что он лгал мне! Говорил: «У меня нет других учеников!» Он не просто был учителем, о нет, у него было шестнадцать учеников! Он был из этих... нарушителей правила Бэйна. Как-то он вернулся на Звезду Смерти II, я подготовил, как обычно, джедая... Оказывается, некоторые ситхи не переносят падения в реактор!

 

Корран Хорн:

 

Я сижу в храме, никого не трогаю, заряжаю кристалл Силы — занимаюсь своим делом. Тут врывается мой учитель Экзар Кун в припадке ярости: «Ты пал на Светлую сторону», — стал орать. Он словно спятил. Орал как бешеный: «Ты пал на Светлую сторону!» — И я взорвал храм. Я взорвал его протонными торпедами, милая.

 

Гален Марек:

 

Як я тут апынуўся? Кажуць, што я спрабаваў забіць Дарта Вэйдара, але гэта не так, я не вінаваты. Толькі дарма я спадзяваўся на тое, што атрымаецца сысці. Гэта жахліва, што я ледзь не вярнуўся на шлях сітхаў, хоць на самай справе я...

 

На самом деле ты? Да?

Не-а! Мило-серден!

 

Дарт Занна:

 

Я и мой учитель Дарт Бэйн сражались то с джедаями, то друг с другом, а Охотница-иктотчи зачем-то таскалась за нами. О, как мы сражались: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, хитрость, вызов худших кошмаров, Дун Моч, энергия Тёмной стороны, «непробиваемая защита» — один удар за другим. Однажды на планете Доан мы сидели в тюрьме: веселились, выясняли, кто из нас достоин быть Тёмным Повелителем, как вдруг закончились другие обитатели тюрьмы, и я пошла раздобыть ещё. Возвращаюсь, разбираю стену, а там Охотница и Бэйн исполняют запрещённый трюк «Нарушение Правила двух»! О! Я была просто в шоке, полностью отключилась, ничего не помню, и только потом, когда я пыталась подчинить себе левую руку, я поняла, что теперь я Тёмная владычица ситхов!

 

Дарт Бэйн:

 

Я презирал Скер Каана так, что у меня замирало сердце. Жалкий трус, слабак, недостойный своего титула — Глава Братства Тьмы. Он всё время пытался провозгласить нас равными во Тьме. Каждый вечер он уходил на поиски равенства и попутно объявил Тёмными Лордами Кас'има, Копежа, Кордиса, Севисс Ваа и Гитани. Но убил я его из-за разницы взглядов на обучение. Он видел, как переживёт взрыв «ментальной бомбы», а я видел его смерть!

 

Они нарвались!

Они нарвались!

И в этом нашей нет вины.

Да будь вы сами на нашем месте —

Вы поступили бы так, как мы!

 

Попытаешься научить меня алхимии ещё хоть раз...

Нет других учеников, как же...

Протонными торпедами...

Як я тут апынуўся?..

Нарушение Правила двух!..

Разные взгляды на обучение...

 

ВСЕ:

Вы поступили бы так, как мы!


End file.
